


[Podfic] Cursed

by quietnight



Category: The Witcher 3, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Consent Issues, Drunk Witchers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: Geralt was reasonably sure this was the worst damn day of the worst damn month of his life, and it hadn’t hit bottom yet.





	[Podfic] Cursed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cursed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659969) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



 

 

Cover by [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus).

 

Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpcEJSOVFrYmJrd2s/view?usp=sharingg) (35 MB)  (Length: 51:36)

Share on [Tumblr](https://quietnighty.tumblr.com/post/161203984529/podfic-cursed-quietnight-wied%C5%BAmin-the)!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to astolat for blanket permission. Also thanks to the amazing and world renowned silentwalrus for fabulous cover art, music, and much inspirational hilarity. 
> 
> Music is "On the Floor Take Three" by Lindsey Stirling,


End file.
